The 74th Mutant Games
by AriellaXavier
Summary: In a dark future after Mutants were unmasked publicly, they are forced to participate in a live TV show named the Mutant games if reaped. There is one rule: Kill or be killed. Bobby Drake has faced death everyday and watched his family almost starve, volunteering to take his brothers place was easy until he steps foot into the arena. Bobby/John
1. Chapter 1

**AN: No copyright of Hunger Games intended! For entertainment purposes only :) Enjoy x Main relationship: John/ Bobby :)**

Chapter One

**Bobby POV**

I woke up to coldness, the other side of my rough bed empty. Ronnie had wriggled out of my grasp at some point in the night, most probably because my body temperature was freezing him or because of the nightmares. June 1st, Reaping day of the 74th Mutant games. Of course my little brother was plagued with nightmares.

I rolled over, glancing into the corner of the single bedroom where my parents sleeping forms could be seen clearly under the thin linen sheets, Ronnie's small hand poking out from between them. I slid out of the covers as quietly as I could, scowling at Buttercup the cat, Ronnie's beloved but stinking rat-bag that had no use but to steal half the food I caught and malt in my bed.

Our house wasn't much, a single bedroomed shack with a kitchen and small bathroom. No sitting room, a room for lounging about in District 12 was unheard off.

"Scram!" I hissed at Buttercup as he jumped on the kitchen side. As per usual the bastard ignored me. I glanced at the calendar above the stove as I put stale bread on the grill, 'Reaping day' marked clearly in red. The day where the freaks of society were forced to enter a game of kill or be killed just because we were different, a better species of Human.

I popped more bread into the grill and ran a hand through my hair, realising we needed a long overdue shop. Half a block of cheese, butter, a litre of milk and a quarter of a stale loaf wouldn't last long. Maybe Dad had earned some extra money from the mines? We could have a small privilege; Jam, apple sauce or a cupcake?

"Bobby?"

I looked up, Mum stood in the doorway. Circles under her eyes and her black hair a mess. "I'm making toast, we used most of the bread" She sighed and sat on the kitchen chair, allowing rat-bag to leap onto her lap and nuzzle into her.

"I'll go after the reaping darling, go and bath...I'll finish the breakfast." I nodded and did as I was told. Mum was human, as was Dad, but she had been unlucky enough to be born into a long line of mutant blood and ancestry. By chance she was human but any chance of being approved by the Peacekeepers and transferred into the village west of the Capitol was ruined when her children were born mutants.

"_Thanks mum_."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**John POV**

"_WAKE UP!"_

I screamed as a giant force collided with me, knocking me from the bed and and onto our dog, Dobby. "Blake!" I whined, tugging the soft sheets from the mattress and curling into them on the floorboards, glaring at my older brother.

"Come on Johnny!" As expected the asshole ignored me, scooping me over his shoulder while I was feebly cocooned in my new satin sheets. Blake had constant cheer, the fact it was the day of the reaping didn't dampen his mood in anyway. I moaned and headbutted his back as he carried me through our small stone house to the kitchen. Our guardian and aunt, Storm, was waiting happily in the kitchen. I could smell the fresh bread and vinegar soaked salmon all ready.

I was plopped down, Blake taking a seat next to me and sprinkling more vinegar onto the fresh fish. Storm took her place next to me, running a hand through my brown hair and softly pecking my forehead. She had raised me since I was 4 and Blake was 9, The memories of my parents were weak compared to the ones I had with Storm.

"Be good today, remember what happened the last time you played up at the reaping?" I shuddered, the whip scar on my back suddenly noticeable. Blake had it worse, we had threw seaweed at the mentor, Felicity and ruined the ridiculous peach wig she had brought. He, like any big brother, had punched the peacekeeper as he whipped me and got a lashing to the face. The faint pink scar was from the edge of his blue eyes to the his jaw bone but took no attention from his good looks.

"We will, the Capitol hasn't become any less hostile to the better race" I glanced at Blake, surprised by his bitter tone. It was true, new harsher rules had been introduced. The ages for reaping had increased, it was no longer 12 to 18 but 11-31, meaning anyone could be thrown into the arena.

"I wonder what the arena will be this year" I arched an eyebrow, stroking our St Bernard dog on his dark head and sneaking him some tuna.

"I don't give a fuck as long you're not in it" Blake smiled at me, winking. I stuck out my tongue, showing him the soggy bread crums before jumping up with Dobby and heading for the door. "John! Get your butt back here you need to wash!" Storm called as I bolted. "I'll do it later!"

District four was, in all honesty, beautiful. The slums were the only ugly smudge on an other wise stunning canvas. Storm worked in the beach office, warning and controlling the weather for the sailors and wheat farmers while Blake packed the orders for the capital and bred the different species of fish and animals.

I had been employed a month ago on my sixteenth, my job was the envy of my friends being I spent my days deep water fishing and preparing the fish and nets used on the boat.

I ran barefoot across the pure white sand, Dobby way ahead of me on his muscled legs. People were inside still, probably dreading the reaping and knowing they or their children could be called up to die in the arena. District 1 and 2 almost always won, Finnick was our main champion even if President Snow prostituted him. Blake would kill anyone who touched _me._

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts before approaching the sea. The grey waves were rough, if I was reaped I wouldn't get the chance to drown myself in them before the peacekeepers took me away.

I looked down at the water swirling through my toes and at Dobby who was digging in the sand. Drowning would be a bad way to go, especially since...

I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't meant to think about that. I turned around and whistled for Dobby, one hour till the reaping.


	2. The Reaping

**AN: Thankyou to Lizeyli for reviewing last chapter, Updates depend on the support so get reviewing! x Hope you like the second chapter :)**

Chapter Two

**Bobby POV**

I kept an iron grip on Ronnie's shoulder as we were separated from our parents, Tears were swelling behind his eyes as they were herded into a roped off section with the other surviving adults over the age of 31. "Your name is only in the bowl once Ron, I'm in twelve times so don't worry" I whispered as we lined up for our blood taking. "I don't want you to get picked Bobby" I patted his head and watched as he shuffled forward.

The nurse, a tall women with her dark hair scraped back into a tight bun and lipstick on her yellow stained teeth grabbed his hand and jabbed the pin into his index finger. She pressed his finger into a space in the book. "Name" "Ronnie David Drake" "Age" "12" "Mutant ability" "Acc...accelerated healing" I hugged him one armed as she scribbled the details down. "Good, move along."

Ronnie was ushered out of my sight and into the last roped off area along with the youngest tributes. The TV stage and cameras were already set up and the Capitol reps were huddled together, staring at the mutants in complete disgust.

I glared at the nurse as she jabbed at me with a fresh needle and pressed my bloody finger onto the paper. "Name" "Bobby Steven Drake" "Age" "_16_" I said it as cold as she did and smirked at her shocked expression. "Mutant ability?" "Create ice and manipulate cold temperature" I gave a little example and covered my hand in a light dust of frost. I wiggled my fingers at her and watched as she recoiled away from me.

"_Next_"

I smirked and waved at her with my blue hand before joining my age group nearest to the stage. _It won't be Ronnie, It won't be Ronnie. _I repeated the mantra in my head a hundreds time over, even as our representative for our district strutted on stage. Her dress was as a ballgown, emerald green and covered in silver butterflies. Her extravagant outfit was accompanied with elbow length gloves and a lime green wig that curled into ringlets piled on top of her head. Clover.

"_Welcome to the 74th Mutant games!" _I winced as her shrill voice pierced the air through the microphone. "It's been a pleasure representing District 12...ever since Charles won many years ago!" I looked over to the stage corner where our one and only victor Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair.

My parents were younger when he had won, rumour was that he was the most powerful telepath to exist but could not control the government due to small _accessories _that successfully blocked his telepathy. Charles had won the game but lost the use of his legs after defying the capitol and saving a young man from district 4; Magneto. They had paralysed him, severed his spine for saving his friend. The capitol made me _sick._

"Lets do the traditional, Ladies first! And may the odds be ever in your favour" Clover grinned, reaching into the clear round bowl that contained hundreds of names and the unlucky fate of one girl.

"Kitty Pryde."

An unearthly silence fell over the crowd as the one girls name sunk in. Kitty was known by everyone, loved by everyone and now she was sentenced to die some sort of horrific death or starvation in an arena full of killers. Kitty was too kind to kill and too trusting to live.

I glanced over to the side as her parents collapsed onto the floor, her mother's chest heaving with sobs. The brunette girl to my left swallowed hard and tugged her sleeves down, she was tiny and definitely no threat to the Careers -people who willingly competed in the games.

She walked forward towards the stage, each step on the gravel echoing out in the courtyard and her fists shaking. "Hello darling!" Clover embraced Kitty as she arrived next to her, "Any words to your district sweetie?" The golden microphone was placed in front of Kitty's pink lips. "I...I'll try my best...I love my parents and...I'll try to...win" Kitty's voice trailed off nervously, her fists still bunched up at her sides.

Clover smiled brightly and moved onto the next bowl. The bowl that contained mine and Ronnie's name. _It won't be Ronnie._

Clover reached into the bowl and pulled out a crisp piece of folded white paper. _It won't be Ronnie. _"Our boy tribute is..."

_It won't be Ronnie._

"Ronnie Drake!"

No.

I felt all the heat rush out of body through every pore, my knees grew weak and the world suddenly became very, very real. I could hear my mom shriek from the exiled corner of the courtyard and I struggled to raise my head, Ronnie's face was horrified and pale. He was smaller than Kitty, he couldn't survive if the Capitol blocked powers as they usually did at least once during the game.

"Ronnie!" I screamed as he was tugged out of line by a peacekeeper when he didn't budge. "No!" I jumped out of line and under the ropes only to be grabbed by a peacekeeper.

"No wait! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I could feel everyone's eyes burn into my back as mom screamed again. The Peacekeeper paused but pulled me forward, leading me to the steel stage. "Bobby! Bobby No!" Ronnie yelped as he tugged up and over a soldiers shoulder as he tried to run to me, I was doing this for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen our first volunteer for District 12, what's your name honey?" "Bobby Drake" "Any last words?"

I swallowed hard, searching the crowd to find Ronnie. I sought him out, his face streaked in tears and being held in place by my friend, Lewan.

"Bobby?" I didn't answer Clover, instead I knelt down and pressed my palm onto the stage. A streak of pure ice spread in a perfect line across the courtyard from my palm and formed what I willed it to. The Ice curved into large letters on the ground, making the crowd shuffle away from it.

As I stood up the crowd gasped, reading it and murmuring amongst themselves before me and Kitty were tugged from the stage by Peacekeepers and led away by Clover.

The murmur behind me made me smile as they read what I wrote. _The odds are never in our favour. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

I sighed as Storm embraced me, suffocating me into her chest. "Storm!" I wheezed out, "I'm dying here!" she chuckled and let me go, placing her hands on my cheeks and smiling. "Don't mess around okay darling? Blake, look after your brother." She hugged us both tightly before leading us to the blood line.

I didn't wince as the nurse jabbed the pin into me, they always seemed to want mutants to suffer or feel pain and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of seeing it. "Name?" "St. John Finnick Allerdyce" "Age?" "Sixteen" _and counting _"Power?" "Control and manipulate fire and my own body temperature...like heat it up you know? I'm already hot enough so that's not necessary to put down." Blake snorted behind me.

"_Next"_

I moved on, listening to Blake as he flirted with the blonde ditz of a nurse. "Name?" "Blake Thomas Allerdyce" "Age" "21" "Power?" "Telekinesis, manipulation and generation of Electricity" "Good, move along" He cast a wink at her and threw an arm around my shoulders as we approached the roped courtyard.

District 4 was pretty neat, the 'Square' was the market place and home of the peacekeepers that lay back from the beach, houses were scattered around the district but many, like ours, overlooked the beach and were either made of strong white stone or sparkling grey marble. Some of my memories with my parents took place here, they had gone shopping and brought a turkey for Christmas and Blake had taken my hand and took me to a firework display. My powers manifested the moment they went off, mum and dad were so proud.

I looked up in time to see District 4's oldest champion stare at me, his grey eyes curious as he studied me and my brother. "What's _he _looking at?" Blake snarled.

"Magneto's our victor Blake, he-"

"Defied the capital and prevented our district from volunteering? What if you get called John? I can't lose you like I've lost mum and dad."

I smiled weakly and hugged him, his arms wrapped around me easily and overlapped themselves. I wasn't skinny, I had muscle but I was so small I would get crushed by a career tribute ten minutes into the game.

Our mentor, Felicity entered the stage dressed in a tight azure blue dress that trailed onto the floor. It was some sort of dumb representation of a mermaid. Her hair was blonde instead of her normal peach and trailed down her back like gold, she was very beautiful but cold hearted. I rolled my eyes as she cleared her throat and gripped the microphone, her face bright as if two people were not being chosen to die.

"Welcome to the 74th Mutant games reaping ceremony! May I congratulate you on the prosperous term you have had with farming and fishing, now...Gentlemen first and remember!" her voice grew darker "No volunteers allowed." Magneto looked at the floor and swallowed thickly as she walked to the huge crystal bowl and dipped her hand in, fishing out a piece of pale blue paper.

"Our boy tribute this year is...John Allerdyce!"

I stopped breathing and froze, my heart leapt into my mouth and my throat grew dry. Me? I couldn't, I wouldn't last five minutes in the arena. I can't end up like mum.

I looked up as a peacekeeper took my arm, leading me away from my brother and friends who looked horrified at me. "No! NO! Get your fucking hands _**OFF**_ him!" Blake screamed, lunging forward only to be caught mid swing by two peacekeepers.

"No! John I'm here! I won't leave you! JOHNNY! I'll go instead, I volunteer for fucks **sake**!" I swallowed as he was dragged away, pushed into the other roped off area despite him trying to get to me and writhing in the peacekeepers grip.

"No volunteers Darling" Felicity looked smug, finally she had revenge for the peach wig incident. The other adults, many who knew my parents, pulled Blake in and sat him down. They knew if he continued to create a 'fuss' he'd die and so would I. The square was silent except for his shouts.

I looked over at Storm, her face pale and posture riggid. "Hello John" Felicity approached me, raising the microphone to my lips. "Any words to your district, we know you'll do your best sweet heart" I swallowed again. I couldn't be rude, Blake and Storm would be shot without a second thought.

"I...no, not really" I pulled on a smirk "Except I would like to say your hair looks _much _better now it's not peach, remember that Felicity?"

She snarled. Success!

"Moving on" she swirled out of the way and walked up to the other bowl, the bowl that contained my future training partners name. I looked at the floor, praying it wasn't anyone I knew.

"And our _lady _future champion is-"

"I volunteer!" My head snapped up as Storm shouted, her face set in stone. "I volunteer as tribute for my district" Our eyes met, stormy teal to deep brown. I shook my head but she looked away, confidently walking fast down the stairs and up to the stage, glaring at Felicity. "I'm sorry, no volunteers allowed-" "That rule only applies to tributes under the age of 25 and I'm 30."

I frowned, I didn't realise that but news can be distorted around the district when it's passed like Chinese whispers. Felicity cleared her throat, utterly humiliated about not knowing that piece of information. "Very well, What's your name?"

Storm snatched the remote from our reps hand. "Storm... and Blake?" I looked at my brother who's eyes were red and blood shot. "John _will _be back here, I'll make sure of it." The square was silent until one by one, each person began clapping in rhythm until the entire district was applauding.

Roll on the Mutant games.


	3. Food & The Ceremony

Chapter Three

Bobby POV

The train was silent, Xavier sat opposite us at the dinner table and was politely waiting for us to begin eating. Instead, me and Kitty were staring with wide eyes at the platters of food set out before us. Silver plates and pots were stuffed with every food you could imagine, a full piece of pork was steaming in front of me and a pot of lamb stew was plopped down at my space in the table by a human waiter.

My usual meals mainly consisted of toast, milk and a piece of fruit in the morning, A cheese roll in the day and a piece of fish or some sort of meat my dad had traded in his money at the market for or caught illegally himself for dinner. Now I had stew, chicken, sausages, fruits, Chocolate and everything you could imagine set out in front of me.

"Bobby, Forgive me for reading your mind but you can eat. The districts are given a feast the day of the reaping so there is no need to be guilty" I looked up at Xavier and smiled.

Kitty grinned at me and snatched up two fresh bread rolls and began spreading butter on them. I followed her lead, eating a spoonful of the lamb stew and almost passing out from the rich, creamy taste and the well cooked meat. It didn't take long for us to eat our way through a whole roast chicken, a plate of sausages, bacon, fresh rolls, two bowls each of lamb stew, a beef casserole, fish, two puddings and a milkshake before we finished with some more bread rolls and the best cheese I had ever eaten.

Clover was staring at us but I noticed an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" Xavier laughed as we nodded.

"Good, you will need to gather up the strength for the arena. When we arrive at the training centre in" He looked at his watch "15 hours, you will be assigned rooms where clothes will be already unpacked. Your stylists: Phoebe, Jackson and Moira will thoroughly clean, shave and make you immaculate. I have put my foot down and have not allowed them to artificially '_edit' _you."

"You have thirteen days to train, from a list of 24 options you will choose 12 to train on each day and the thirteenth day will be spent on your weakest chosen subject. Before the training you are given an interview which will be this Sunday, my advice to you is when the game begins grab _anything _and run as fast as you can to a water source."

We nodded. Grab anything. Water source.

"You perform solely in front of the Gamemakers on the thirteenth day and are rated on your ability from a scale of 1 to 12, twelve being the highest. The higher you get the more gifts you will receive from the humans to help you in the arena. Now you've got a big day tomorrow, the Tribute ceremony is in exactly 24 hours at 12 o'clock so clean and go to bed" Xavier patted our hands and excused himself, wheeling to his own bedroom.

"Goodluck, now go! Beauty sleep!" Clover patted us on the head and strutted away.

Kitty turned to me, a nervous smiled on her face. "I wonder how long I'll last" "Longer than me" "Are you kidding? Your powers could wipe everyone out!"

I laughed and stood up, "I'm going to try not kill anyone unless I have to..." Kitty nodded sympathetically before taking a mug of hot chocolate from the table, the mug was piled high with cream. "At least if I die our district still has you to get them food packages."

I frowned as she left, she had so little faith in herself. I shook my head and collapsed onto the plush sofa, grabbing the remote to the flat screen TV. The Mutant games were being broadcasted now.

I watched silently as the TV burst to life, Caesar Salmon the presenter began his usual banter with the human audience before President Kelly gave his speech about how dangerous and unpredictable mutants were, Humans now controlled their extinction and mutants would _never _become the new species of man.

I watched as each tribute was called out in each district by a mutant name either chosen by themselves or by their mentors:

**District **1, Banshee and Angel their mentor was Frenzy. **District **2, Logan "Wolverine" and Rogue, their mentor Boom-Boom. **District **3, Jubilee and Beast with the notorious Warlock as their mentor. **District **4, John "Pyro" and Storm.

I paused the screen as John's face appeared on screen. He was fucking beautiful. Milky brown hair and teal eyes stared at the camera as his name was called, I watched with a sense of familiarity as his older brother was dragged off screaming. I watched as his guardian volunteered herself without a second thought, exactly how I did. Magneto was their mentor, the man Xavier saved from a typhoon many years ago before I was born.

**District **5, Jean and Scott a husband and wife were chosen and I almost cried myself when they realised only one could come back. Their mentor was Legion.

**District **6, Gambit and Emma Frost their mentor was Cypher. **District **7, Mystique and Toad and their mentor was Cloak. **District **8, Pixie and Piotr. The boy was huge and the most obvious winner, their mentor Nemesis could see it too. **District **9 was Callisto and Quill, mentor Armor. **District **10, Sabretooth and Psylocke mentor: Karma. **District **11 was a beautiful woman called Kayla and a man named Riptide, their mentor was Polaris.

Then there was Kitty and me, I looked brave but hysteric as I screamed out for my brother like John's brother did, the only difference is that I was allowed to take his place. Sighing I switched off the TV and stumbled to my bedroom in the dark, not bothering to change as I flopped on the bed and curled around the sheets ready for another sleepless night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**John POV**

"No. No way, you are not dressing me up in that capitol shit!" I snarled, balling up the outfit Porsche had made and threw it at her in the doorway. She shrieked and ducked as the material hit the wall of the train. They had forced me against my will to get into a bathtub full of oil and rose petals, scrubbed everywhere and in places I will never look at the same again, stripped away the few hairs I had on my body and whitened, scrubbed and flossed my teeth. Now they were trying to force me into a skin tight leather outfit.

"_Every _tribute is wearing them darlin', your no different now get into that outfit before I sedate you and stuff you in it myself." I was about to call her out on a bluff but from the glint in her green eyes I knew she wasn't lying.

She picked up the outfit and threw it back at me before leaving, muttering something about cursing mutants. I huffed and stripped, not taking the time to admire the (feminine) work Porsche, Toby and Mia had inflicted on my body. The smell of sea salt had all but disappeared and made me feel alone and for the first time, far from home.

With a great struggle I managed to clasp myself into the leather monstrosity but slipped on the jeans and jacket I had found in my drawers as cover.

A glint caught my eye from the train window as it pulled to a stop outside the Capitol. The once liberal city of New York was torn down and rebuilt to this ridiculous colourful and sharp city full of humans who would want for nothing.

"John?"

I turned to see Storm in the doorway, her outfit was the same as mine except it was accompanied by a smooth black cape. Her hair had been cut short, making her seem more powerful than a graceful goddess she had appeared to be in the reaping.

"Breakfast is done honey, you won't do well in training if you don't eat" she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her tan cheek into mine.

"Did you choose the courses you want to learn?" she asked. "Yeah: Animal hunting, Archery, Edible insects, Edible plants, _Fire _making, Hand to hand combat, Knives, Fire starting, Shelters, Sling shots and Tree climbing" I felt ashamed as my voice wavered. Storm tightened her grip.

"Storm? I'm scared"

"Me too baby" she brushed back my hair "But I promised Blake I'll get you out of here so I will, and if I can I'll try and get myself out of there."

I smiled and stood up, smelling the bacon and sausages already. "They have the biggest breakfast I've ever seen" I laughed as Storm grabbed my hand and yanked me from the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**John POV**

I grimaced as I looked around, the big breakfast I had stuffed in my mouth threatening to come back up at any moment. Scores of humans lined the stadium, dressed in their most finest (and expensive) clothes as they waited for us, the freaks of nature, to arrive in a horse drawn chariot.

I watched the other mutants pile into the chariots, the same grim look on each of their faces. I caught the eye of an Auburn haired woman who smiled kindly at me, the clip on her cape doing itself up. I smiled back before scanning the room again. I bit my lip when my gaze landed on a particular mutant from district 12, his hair an ashy dark blonde and eyes icy blue. The boy who volunteered for his brother.

"Thats Bobby Drake, see something you like?" I turned, seeing a mischievous looking Chinese girl grinning at me. She wore the same Black leather onesie as I did but it was covered with a huge shining leather trench coat, the collar stood up and made her appear devilish, almost like draculas bitch. Her ebony hair was in a high ponytail and spiked, accompanied with thick black eyeliner and blood red lips.

"Jubilee" she stuck out her hand which I shook. "John Allerdyce" "Right, _Pyro..._So, see something you like?" She nodded her head back to Bobby who was climbing into his chariot with a petite and meek looking brunette.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" "Nothing, see you around fire-boy" she grinned and walked back to her partner, a huge blue beast who took up most of the chariot.

I sighed, swallowing hard and stepping into the chariot along side Storm who pecked my cheek reassuringly. I could do this, me and Storm against the rest. I wouldn't let her die and she wouldn't let me die, the humans would have two champions instead of one.

I yelped as the chariot lurched forward and gripped the navy blue steel bar in front of me. The districts were in order, we were fourth in line as we entered the stadium. Humans started screaming and cheering as we rode down the hall, I watched on the stadium cameras as each of the tributes costumes exploded into some a different kind of form, it was either to represent the tributes themselves or their district.

Banshees exploded into a black and white cape, his makeup contrasted well and he looked eerily beautiful as he glided down the hall. His partner Angel had her wings spread out and her costume transformed into a trailing white dress, making her look like the faeries my mum had told me so many stories about before bed.

Logans outfit exploded into orange and golden sparks like lions fur while Rogue's sparked with deep purple. Jubilee was consumed in beautiful glowing orbs and sparks of every colour, they swept over Beast and did the same to him.

My turn.

I swallowed and looked down, my horrifying black onesie was engulfed in glowing and fierce flames that spread over my entire body while Storms outfit crackled with lightening, bolts of jagged silver light erupted around her body and over her limbs. I thought of Blake and how proud but disgusted he would be as I was shown off like a piece of jewellery.

The audience gasped and erupted into even louder applause, shouting for the boy on fire and the Goddess who rode alongside him.

Jean and Scott came next, both trapped in a spinning halo of red light. Gambit, another mutant who caught my eye, waved charmingly at the crowd as his costume flickered like a flame into each different colour. Emma herself had shamelessly stripped naked, only changing into her diamond form halfway through.

Mystique refused to dress, instead proudly showing her blue skin. Toad followed in her lead, staying in his algae sodden clothes. Pixie was dressed in a soft lilac dress decorated with pastel coloured flowers, emphasising her innocence while Piotr was the complete opposite. His outfit molded into a material that appeared to be grey stone, hinting at his strength.

Callisto and Quill's outfit smoked, the black clouds steaming thickly from their body before disappearing so it didn't block out the other tributes. Sabretooth didn't need anything to make him stand out, he stood 7ft tall and roared at the crowd while Psylocke waved next to him.

As soon as Kayla arrived the humans gasped, she looked beautiful. Her stylist Keenan had made her a white grecian dress and allowed her raven hair to tumble down her shoulders like a river of melted chocolate. Riptide's costume sparked to life in a silver mist and glowed.

Last but not least Kitty and Bobby followed, they were identically dressed in an outfit that looked suspiciously like ice, both held hands and waved although their smiles were fake. Ice streaked from the back of the chariot as we all rounded the corner, making the crowd go mad. Oh I was liking the attention.

Two names were on the audiences lips as we rounded the final corner; John and Bobby, The boy on fire and the Boy of ice.


End file.
